Personal computers, especially notebook computers, are getting smaller and more compact which makes the computers more easy to carry by individuals. However, this increases the difficult of the assembling operation of the keyboard. Conventionally, all the parts of the keyboard are assembled together by human labor, wherein a metal plate is to be mounted to an insulation pad by having a number of engaging members provided on the metal plate precisely engage counterpart engaging members on the insulation pad to provide a flat keyboard base plate formed by the metal plate and the insulation pad secured together. If any of the engaging members is not correctly engaged by the counterpart engaging member, then the keyboard base plate will not be flat as desired and problems occur in the following assembling steps which in turn causes defect product and/or lowers down the manufacturing efficiency.
In view of the problem, the present invention provides a computer keyboard assembling apparatus which operates automatically to precisely, correctly and efficiently mount the insulation pad to the metal plate so as to allow the operators to readily mount keys of the keyboard thereto in the subsequent assembling operation.